


This is what happens when you marry pretty (southron) boys

by ShipperificWings



Series: A very Starkgaryen Verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A very Stark-garyen verse, Babyfic, Brienne and Ygritte conspiration, F/M, Humor, Jon´s pretty hair, Other, grumpy ygritte, new family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Sequel-ish to Who you live for.To comply with their insane, book-like life Ygritte`s water broke, predictably, at New Years Eve.





	This is what happens when you marry pretty (southron) boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts).



> So I came up with this the other day. Thought it might be good to post it as a sort off sequel.   
> Also, this one goes to Veridissima, who was so sweet when commenting on the previous installment. There could be more to come.

To comply with their insane, book-like life Ygritte`s water broke, predictably, at New Years Eve. He was panicking and packing, not really sure how he did both but he did it, whilst she complained and gritted her teeth at the pain she felt. He had so far tried to hold her hand to make her feel better resulting in her screaming that HE KNEW NOTHING and had proceeded to lament on how much she regretted marrying a Targaryen southern boy, with a pouty face and girly hair that wouldn`t be able to carry her to the hospital.

He had replied that, since this wasn`t Medieval Westeros and he had a nice Balerion III (grandfather had insisted he had one) he would be able to drive her to the hospital just fine and that he would take offence to the last one, his hair was not girly. He used as much hair product as Lannister and Brienne didn´t made fun of them, did she? Ygritte had said she was fairly sure Brienne didn´t said anything in front of them because Brienne was a very nice, stormland girl, raised to be the perfect lady (at least compared to her) but that she had enough WesterosApp messages that could attest to the contrary.

He had felt betrayed, his best friend and his wife against him. Only because he had nice hair, befitting of any Targaryen lord. Except for the fact that he had dark hair and look almost the same way that Lyanna, but it still had that beautiful lush feel that was uniquely Targaryen. That`s what father says anyway.

She had asked him then to shut up pretty boy and to please call her doctor, Jeyne Heddle, to let her know they were on their way and to call Tormund to let him know she was about to give birth and that he better board a plane with Val or else she wasn´t visiting them anymore.

He had dared to say it was a tad too strong thing to say to your older brother and had earned a deadly stare that made him shut up. Why the seven hells did I make her pregnant? She`s scarier than The Stranger.

He took Ygritte`s bag (with everything his wife would need ranging from toothbrushes to hair elastics and different kinds of underwear just in case) and the baby bag (with the baby`s clothing, diapers, bottles and blankets, among a mountain of other stuff that he had no freaking clue as to what its function was) and took his wife to the hospital as soon as he could without infringing the law.

When they were admitted inside he called his parents (the four of them). His cousins were mostly scattered to different points of Westeros most of the time but since they were reunited for the holidays so Ygritte and him had gotten many hugs from his cousins and gods knew they were a big family, he had received the last hug from Rhae which earned him a tiny smirk from Ygritte.

Gods, she will tease me to no end about Rhae, will call me a proper Targaryen and all. Her bullying won`t ever stop, he thought sulkily as he assured Rhae that yes, he was very happy to be the first one of them to produce a Targaryen heir.

Catelyn and his mom attacked him with questions was she okay? What are you going to name the girl? Did you call her parents? And Ned and his father mainly stood there quietly, Ned didn´t liked his father very much after the whole business regarding him and the Targaryens treatment of Lyanna, and in times like this it tended to manifest; but he loved uncle Ned dearly, so he made sure to send her a silent look that conveyed how much he cared about him being there. 

By the time Ygritte was located in a room and Tormund arrived with Val he had received every possible advice from his family and he had merely nodded along to all of them. He was nervous but he knew everything would be okay. He just felt overwhelmed. He`d be soon hugging a baby, feeding it, takng care of it. Of her. Of Ygritte. He`d need to do it right.

Brienne had arrived somewhat later with Jaime and had stared him up and down with that weird Brienne quality that only she possessed and he had gave her the look he often send her way when they were children. 

She looked at him and nodded. After exchanging adoring looks with Jaime, he went dutifully to bring coffee for everyone with Ned and Rhaegar in tow discussing the latest Greyjoy album, which Ned assured them was coming along just fine.

It seemed Theon was Ned`s favorite.

“Everything will be alright, Stark. She`s a fighter and this isn´t medieval Westeros” she ruffled his hair as if he was a baby and he kept himself from voicing how he wasn`t one anymore, the way she did back when they were the two awkward children playing with toy swords, and she would tell him he would protect him.

“I know, but she looked so pale when we came here, and I`m afraid she could get hurt or the baby” he said sincerely, he knew she wouldn´t mock his views, next he voiced his real fears, “what if I`m not a good parent? Mom did a good enough job but look at my dad, he was barely there, everything I associate with a father is uncle Ned”.

He`d been worrying over it to be honest, sometimes he felt that he knew nothing.

“She`ll be fine. Besides, you should be happy, our kids will have playdates. It`ll be fun because Ygritte and I will scream to Jaime and you in a daily basis and we`ll have pretty children with our brains. It`ll be pretty much balanced”. 

“What do you mean our kids? And you know I know a thing or two Lannister” he almost said that they didn`t waste any time did they? But remembered Brienne`s strength and felt truly dainty comparing himself to her bulk of mass and height. She could easily send him home with a twisted ankle and a grumpy Ygritte if he attempted to embarrass her there.

“I`m pregnant, Jon, you`ll be an uncle” she said smiling that big smile that made him think people that underestimated Brienne were insane.

“Gods Brienne, I`m so happy for you” he hugged her tightly, she was as much his sister as he considered his own cousins and half-siblings. He loved how she had always given not much of a thought to what people said to her behind her back or in front of her. She had a thick skin and he was proud of his sister, “Lannister`s taking care of you, right?” he asked, he liked Jaime, but Brienne was his family. She had strong ideals and a way to love people inconditionally, she rarely met people that invested themselves on her just as she invested herself in them and she deserved the best she could get.

“You have no idea, wouldn`t even let me drive just in case something happens, he always orders me around about putting my seatbelt on and he is painting the baby`s ridiculously large bedroom” she grinned and as she did so her eyes filled with so much joy that he almost felt like weeping from happiness.

“Mr. Targaryen?” a voice called him and he turned to some the nurse, Amerei, and his heart leapt a bit at the thought that it was time to go inside the room. Brienne gave him a hug and mumbled we`ll be here, go and he embraced her back. 

“I`m Mr Targaryen” he said slowly, a lifetime of being called that and he wasn´t used to the last name still.

“Your wife is ready” she said, staring at him, as if she wasn´t sure he had gotten the message.

He followed her in a strange sort of daze and the nurse smiled a bit too friendly to him. Inside the room, Ygritte was cursing like a dothraki warrior of old but her eyes softened as he took her hand. She kept pushing as much as she could and that fierce look in his eyes told him enough. It was her unique way to say I love you.

Later on, with their child wrapped on a safe bundle he decided he could do it all over again. When he dared say what he thought to Ygritte she growled and said that sure Stark, if you`re giving birth to the next and he didn`t worry because he knew what she really meant was I love you.


End file.
